


Wszystko Może Zmienić Jedna Chwila

by Akeria



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeria/pseuds/Akeria
Summary: Przepraszam za błędy i chaotyczne pisanie. Mam czasem do tego skłonności chociaż staram się tego nie robić





	Wszystko Może Zmienić Jedna Chwila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\  
> (Słowa): 450
> 
> Trochę bezsensowny rozdział, ale obiecuję że następne będą lepsze (wcale nie będą, sorry). Jak na razie to tyle
> 
> Akeria~   
> (Ilość słów w tym dopisku): 27
> 
> (Łączna ilość słów): 481

Był to jakże spokojny dzień dla Śmieciarza.

Do czasu oczywiście, bo ten także wspaniały dzień zniszczył mu Kubek, który wyważył mu drzwi od pokoju, dodatkowo wchodząc tak jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Śmieć! Wreszcie mi się udało! - Kubek był strasznie podekscytowany i Śmieciarz mógł przysiąc, że widział w oczach Kubka malutkie gwiazdki podekscytowania, niczym jak w chińskich bajeczkach.

\- Że co się stało? - zapytał lekko skołowany i wyrwany z oglądania głupich filmów na YouTube'a Śmieciarz.

\- No jak co? Meh, widzę, że nie tylko ja tu mam pamięć złotej rybki - Kubek pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i lekkim zażenowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- No ale stary, nie rozumiem w ogóle o co ci chodzi!- Śmieciuś podniósł delikatnie głos, ale nie krzyknął. Blondyn westchnął i spojrzał na Śmieciarza. - No co? - nie rozumiejący o co chodzi swojemu przyjacwelowi, Śmieciarz zaczął się trochę denerwować. - Dobra, po prostu to kurwa powiedz -

Kubek uznał, że już nie chce mu się stać, więc usiadł koło Śmiecia. A drzwi dalej sobie leżały na podłodze. - Cóóóóż... Wiesz która z dziewczyn to Gofu? - okularnik kiwnął głową. - No... To jestem z nią - Kubek jakby delikatnie się zarumienił i odwrócił głowę i wzrok delikatnie w lewo.

\- Z Gofu? Tą Gofu? - Śmieć spojrzał na Kubka marszcząc przy tym śmiesznie brwi, chociaż powiedział to dość poważnie - jak na niego rzecz jasna.

\- No tak... Z tą Gofu - przytaknął leciuteńko blondyn, odwracając z powrotem głowę w stronę swojego przyjacwela. Drugi blondyn dalej patrzył na wyższego ze swoim dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czemu tak dziwnie na mnie patrzysz? - spytał Kubek, lekko przekrzywiając głowę na bok. - No cóż, szczerze mówiąc, to myślałem, że ci się nie uda - zaśmiał się cicho Śmieciarz.

Teraz Kubek nie wiedział co powiedzieć, teraz on spojrzał zdezorientowany na przyjaciela, na co ten się roześmiał. - No z czego się śmiejesz?! - fuknął Kubek, nadal nic nie rozumiejąc. - Ojj Kubek, totalnie z niczego. Jeśli niczym można nazwać wyobrażenie sobie ciebie próbującego zarywać do Gofu na dziwne sposoby -

\- Eeeeee? Ale... Przecież nie zarywałem do Gofu na dziwne sposoby to o co ci chodzi? Ehh... Dobra. Może po prostu zmieńmy temat. A ty sobie kogoś znalazłeś panie "Śmiejący się z głupot"? - wyższy blondyn spojrzał na niższego, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Cóóóóóóż... Na razie nie a co? Coś taki ciekawski? Albo nie! Mam kogoś! - powiedział Śmieć, spoglądając na Kubka. - Kogo niby? - rzekł Kubek.

\- Moje łóżeczko i mojego kota! - roześmiał się dźwięcznie Śmieciarz. - Pfffff! To było dobre -

\- Dobra. Tyle chciałem - Kubek wstał i "przeczesał" palcami swoje włosy i szybko wyszedł z pokoju Śmieciarza. - A! I ja ci drzwi naprawiał nie będę mimo że to moja wina! - krzyknął i polazł do swojego pokoju.

Śmieciarz westchnął cicho i spojrzał na drzwi leżące na podłodze. To były już trzecie w tym tygodniu. Jeszcze trochę i niedługo cała jego wypłata pójdzie na drzwi.


End file.
